Some vehicles are provided with one or more seats that typically are used for passenger travel that are removable from the vehicle. Users of such vehicle seats remove the seat and place the seat on a surface outside of the vehicle to provide outside seating. Simply placing these removable seats on the ground or other surface, however, may result in damage to latching mechanisms located on the underside of the seat that are used to secure the seat to the floor of the vehicle. Such damage may prevent or hinder the re-securing of the latching mechanism, and, thus, the seat, to the vehicle floor.
Further, when such seats are removed from the vehicle, the latching mechanisms are used to support the seat on the ground surface. Typically, the latching mechanisms are not configured for this purpose and often results in poor stability and support of the seat on the ground surface as well as uncomfortable seating conditions for a person sitting on the seat outside of the vehicle. Accordingly, there is a need for a removable vehicle seat that comprises a plurality of legs configured to support the removable vehicle seat when the seat is placed on a surface outside of the vehicle.